Littlest Sister
by ekkoreds
Summary: Ash and his twins discuss the newest arrival to their little family.


Hello, this is my first ever posted story. I have been hesitant to post any of my fics for numerous reasons. The most relevant one, however, is the fact that though I have been living in the U.S.A. for some years now, the English language isn't the simplest or easiest language to master, least of all in written form. I still find myself struggling with the basics of English grammar, but I hope this doesn't put you off from reading and enjoying what I have worked very hard on. I'm sure there will be mistakes throughout, but I am hoping that none are so severe that they disengage you from this story; as simple as it may be.

This fic is somewhere between a drabble and a oneshot. I think it lacks the length and objective of a oneshot, but at the same time is not short enough to be considered a drabble.

I hope you enjoy, and I would appreciate any reviews. Thank you.

* * *

Ash had waited until his wife of seven years, Misty Ketchum, was soundly sleeping with a tired, but content smile on her face before he and the twins left the small birthing room located in the west wing of the ever busy Cerulean hospital.

As it were now Ash, and the twins Liam and Rena, and his faithful but elderly Pikachu were peering in on the numerous infants in the nursery viewing area. The moment he had pointed out the little girl in a pale pink blanket with a full head of light red hair who was their new baby sister, Liam had launched off into a torrid of rapidly fire of questions.

 _Where did she come from? Why is her face so red?_ _Why is she still asleep?_ _Can I hold her? Why can't I hold her? What will happen if I drop her?_ Were his favorite questions to repeatedly ask while tugging on his father's shirt with that infamous Ketchum impatience in his every little bit of fiber.

From Ash's shoulder the greying Pikachu let out an affectionate 'Chuu' of a sigh.

While Liam wouldn't cease speaking, his sister, Rena, on the other hand, had taken to making simple statements with the utmost seriousness and at times disdainful expression on her face as she regarded the newest member of their family from afar. "She's very fat," she said with narrowed brown eyes. " **And** wrinkly. **And** _ugly_."

Ash tried not to laugh at his daughter, but as usual when it concerned his children's antics he failed miserably and poorly attempted to mask his amusement by feigning an abrupt cough. He felt Pikachu admonish him with whack on the back of his head.

Regaining a bit of his composure, "She's your new sis, Princess. You'll think she's cuter in a few days when she's less red and wrinkly and.." Ash trailed off as he scooped up the unimpressed Rena into his arms while Liam stood on his tiptoes, eyes still staring with wonderment at his new little sister. "When she's less..." Ash continued to struggle to find the right words to describe the most recent member of his family who was less than two hours old.

" _Ugly_." Rena finished for him tersely, still looking through the glass at the infant with disgust.

"Uh...yeah." Ash really hoped Rena nor Liam would repeat this conversation to their mother later. He wasn't sure but he felt like sort of calling your own newborn daughter ugly even in an indirect way would successfully gain his already hormonal wife's ire and mallet.

"Do'ya think she likes water type Pokémon, daddy?" Liam chimed in excitedly, obviously not paying attention to his father or twin sister, and was off in a world of his own thoughts. Like his mother, Liam had an undying affinity towards water type, much to Pikachu's silent dismay and Misty's Psyduck's goofy glee.

"Maybe. We'll have to wait and see, kiddo." Ash responded as he reached down to pick up his only son in his other arm.

Now that the twins were nearing four and a half years old it was getting harder to hold both of them at the same time, and now with the new baby in the mix Ash found himself already wishing he'd grow another set of limbs like or something, just to be able to hold all his children at once.

The three of them stayed there for a while longer looking in on the sleeping babe. Liam was bouncing in his father's arm excitedly as he told anyone who would listen about all the fun things he and his new little sister would do, while Rena chose to remain silent, which was a bit unusual for the normally chatty, opinionated girl who was so very much like Misty despite donning dark hair and eyes.

"Daddy..." When Rena finally spoke her voice came out in a long whine as she gently pulled on strands of her father's dark, almost black locks to get his attention. Ash looked at his daughter and for the first time realized that fresh tears laced her pretty, big brown eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder dejectedly. A look of utter misery and sadness on her doll like face.

"What is it, Rena?" He wanted to smooth over whatever was bugging his daughter quickly before those tears were traded in for the deadly tears and screams combo.

"I don't like her," she said with a small sniffle.

Ash vaguely registered Liam saying happily "But I do! I like her!"

Rena continued on, "Do we have to take her home? _Really_?"

"Chu!" Pikachu's nanny instincts seemed to kick in long before Ash's daddy instincts. In an instant the mouse creature had sidled down from his perch on Ash's shoulder and was nuzzling the distressed little girl. Rena hugged him, perhaps too tightly around his neck as she buried her face into his soft, plush fur. Realizing what this was all about rather slowly, Ash gave his daughter a sympathetic smile and wondered, since he had no experience with it himself, what it was like to suddenly have a little sibling thrown into your life. Though his son was taking it exceedingly well Liam had always been very different from Ash's girl.

"Yeah, sweetheart. We really have to take her home with us." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

With a quivering, pouting lip and the dramatic flair of a true daughter of little princess, Rena threw her arms up in defeat before plopping her head back onto Pikachu's back and shielding her eyes from his as she mumbled something about stupid babies into the yellow fur.

Her tiny body wasn't shaking with sobs though, so that was a good thing.

Ash searched his mind for something to say, anything really. He was happy and he wanted both of his oldest children to be happy as well. He was drawing a complete blank, however. _You really are helpless_ , a voice that sounded much like Misty's playfully scolded him from his mind.

Thankfully Liam came to the rescue, as he often did.

Reaching over to touch his sister lightly on the shoulder, "Guess what," he whispered conspiratorially as if Ash wasn't even there holding them.

Rena looked up and her eyes shone with sudden interest at her brother's hushed, mischievous tone. "What?"

Leaning in a bit closer Liam gave his sister a toothy grin, "Now we have someone to boss around like mommy does us, and blame things on like daddy does us too!"

If Ash could have he would have slapped his palm against his head in frustration. It was undeniably true that his wife handled the discipline with the kids, but Ash had only once ever blamed the twins for something he had actually did. The time he broke his wife's favorite decorated lamp and he couldn't stand the death glares and threats that she was sending him, so in a moment of panic he blamed the kids, who he hadn't known were standing just outside the bedroom listening intently to their parents fuss, and were more than eager to attest to their complete and total innocence and successfully reveal their father's pathetic lie.

It was just one time but neither Liam nor Rena would let that affront go, it seemed.

Of course he didn't say anything to either child, because after all he wasn't supposed to be listening in on this private, sibling-only conversation.

Out of the corner of his eyes Ash saw Rena frown at her wide smiling twin, clearly thinking over his words, before breaking out into a toothy grin nearly identical to Liam's.

Acknowledging their father once again, Rena turned to look at him with all traces of tears gone from her bright eyes, "I've decided s'alright if she stays with us." She gave a resolute nod as she happily petted Pikachu.

With a smile, and in as a serious tone as he could muster he said gratefully "I'm glad her royal Highness of Cerulean has agreed to allow your mother and I -" Liam pulled on Ash's ear none too gently, "And Liam," the father amended with a sigh, "to keep your baby sister. We thank you, your royal majesty, Rena."

Liam mimicked a sincere "Thank you!" with a happy smile.

Rena shrugged and waved her little hand nonchalantly as if it were nothing but another wonderful, generous thing she had to do on her long list of queenly duties for the day. "Not a problem. Don't mention it, daddy."

* * *

Well, there you go. This was written for a friend, and the characters Rena and Liam belong to her. Hopefully she will like this. It was very unusual writing a Pokeshipping story, I'm far more of a Pearlshipper, myself. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
